dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Treasure Chest
A Treasure Chest is a destructible item that appears randomly at specific locations within challenges, duos, alerts and raids as well as in some operations. It flashes in gold shining light. Once opened/destroyed, the chest yields a small collection of low-level items, costume pieces or consumables. Story Mode Locations The following story mode/walk-in locations are known to feature treasure chests: 8th Precinct, A Shadow of Hell, Brainiac Harvester Ship, C.A.O. Dam, Cape Carmine Lighthouse, Chinatown Electronics, Circe's Stronghold, Condemned Shipping Office, Distribution Center, East End Regal Hotel, Ellsworth Memorial Hospital, GCPD Special Crimes Unit, Gorilla Grodd's Lab, Gotham Mercy General Hospital, Gotham S.T.A.R. Labs, Gotham University, Hall of Doom, HIVE Base, JSA Metropolis Wing, JSA Safehouse, Intergang Penthouse, Joker's Funhouse, Lair of the Spectre, Madame Xanadu's Magic Shop, Mannheim's Chinese Theater, Metro Station Building, Metropolis City Hall, Mysterious Warehouse, Oblivion Bar, Old S.T.A.R. Labs, OMAC Base, Sentinels of Magic Base (Midtown), Sentinels of Magic Citadel, S.T.A.R. Labs Facility, S.T.A.R. Labs Research Facility (Little Bohemia), T.O. Morrow's Hideout, Temple of Crime, The Daily Planet, The Greenhouse, University Warehouse, WayneTech Storage Facility Challenge Locations The following challenges are known to feature treasure chests: 8th Precinct, Circe’s Stronghold, Gotham City Sewers, Gotham University Warehouse, Gotham Warehouse, Joker's Funhouse, Lair of the Spectre, Mannheim's Chinese Theater, Monarch Playing Card Company, Old STAR Labs, S.T.A.R. Labs Facility, Science Police Headquarters, Sentinels of Magic Base (Midtown), Sentinels of Magic Citadel, The Greenhouse, University of Metropolis Duo Locations The following duos are known to feature treasure chests: Cape Carmine Lighthouse, Ferris Aircraft, Flashback, Gorilla Grodd's Laboratory, Gotham Hospital, Gotham Mercy General Hospital, Gotham Old Subway, Gotham University, HIVE Base, League Hall: Malfunction, Metropolis City Hall, OMAC Base, Riverfront Center, Riverside Hotel, Spark of Ion Alert Locations The following alerts and 4 player operations are known to feature treasure chests: Ace Chemicals, Act of Defiance, Area 51, Area 51 (Hard), Arkham Asylum, Batcave: Inner Sanctum, Batcave: Outer Caverns, Coast City, Fatal Exams, H.I.V.E. Moon Base, H.I.V.E. Moon Base (Hard), Intergang Crime Wave, League Hall: Security Breach, League of Assassins Stronghold, Oolong Island, Oolong Island (Hard), Return to the Nexus, S.T.A.R. Labs Research Facility, Smallville, South Gotham Courthouse, Stryker's Island Penitentiary, The Hall of Doom Armory, Watchtower Containment Facility Raid Locations The following raids and 8 player operations are known to feature treasure chests: Artifacts from the Past, Batcave: Brainiac Subconstruct, Batcave: Inner Sanctum, Batcave: Outer Caverns, Fortress of Solitude: Chasm, Fortress of Solitude: Power Core, Khandaq, Labyrinth of Lost Souls, League Hall: Lockdown, Necropolis: Relics of Urgrund, Themyscira: Gates of Tartarus Feats *Loot! - Open 5 treasure chests (10 Points) *Jackpot! - Open 10 treasure chests (10 Points) *Lunch Money - Open 50 treasure chests (10 Points) *Money in Your Pocket - Open 100 treasure chests (10 Points) *Cashing Checks - Open 250 treasure chests (10 Points) *Upcoming Mogul - Open 500 treasure chests (25 Points) *Young Billionaire - Open 1000 treasure chests (50 Points) Trivia It is advisable to look for treasure chests in instances from day one. Many players are noticing that there a feats related to treasure chests when they are already through with most of the content. If you are not sure whether another team member has already found the treasure chest during an instance, you can find out via the On Duty Menu. The current instance will state that you are loot-locked for the treasure chest if it has already been smashed. Gallery File:TreasureBox2.jpg Category:Items Category:Treasure Chest Category:Guides